


Vendetta

by BTRlover2211 (LabRatsWhore)



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Adam Falls In Love, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, New Girl At School, Past Child Abuse, Social Anxiety, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/BTRlover2211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That fateful day when Leo snuck Adam, Bree and Chase out and to school, they met Breana Mitchell. She became friends with them, like a sister to Chase and really close with Adam. They learned about her past and she learns about their secret eventually. She and Adam fall for each other, getting into a relationship with consequences. Things get heated when new boy Marcus arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> He guys. This is a Lab Rats Adam fanfic, which is Adam/OC and will include a lot of Drama along with the romance. Marcus will be in the fanfic, as that just adds to the drama. The drama is drama and the romance is romance, nothing much else to say before the story so I hope all of enjoy reading this and that this is good for the 40+ chapters that will be in the story. Hopefully I'll be able to play out the whole story line without going over 100 chapters, but of course there will be an even number of chapters and an Epilogue after, along with maybe a sequel (depends on how the story goes). Oh there will be mentions of Abuse in later chapters, along with the romance with Adam and his girlfriend getting intense. So anyways I'm going to cease my ramblings and just write the dam Prologue and first chapter already.

Adam Davenport was sitting on the porch with his wife, Breana. They were watching their twin son and daughter play in the snow. Adam looked down at her stomach and smiled. Her baby bump was just starting to show. She was pregnant with their 3rd child. She shivered and they figured the kids were freezing by now so they called them inside. Once inside, they sat around the kitchen counter and sipped hot chocolate. "Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?" Their daughter, Alexis asked. "Well we were in high school." Breana began. "It's hard to believe that us meeting on that fateful day could lead to something like this." she then smiled. Adam wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her, since he was considerably taller than her. Just then the doorbell rang. "It must be aunt Bree and uncle Chase." Breana said, pulling away from Adam and going to answer the door.

This is the love story of Adam Michael Davenport and Breana Destiny Mitchell.


	2. Crush, Chop, Burn, and Blush

Tuesday, March 21st, 2011. Today is the day when Leo Dooley and Tasha Davenport move in to Donald Davenport's multi-million dollar mansion, since Tasha and Donald got married within the last week. After they had seen the house, Leo had begun walking the hallways, trying to find his new bedroom. "This place is huge. I'm going to need a GPS just to find the bathroom." He said, getting lost. After having bumped into a keypad he did not know was on the wall, a panel in the wall opened up, revealing an elevator. He hesitantly stepped into the elevator and it took him down to what apparently might have been the basement. The elevator also ran at a very high speed, so fast it had almost made his heart stop. He hesitantly stepped out of the elevator and into the high tech looking room under the house. There were a bunch of gadgets lying around the counter/desk on the left side of room.  _Awesome, my new dad's Batman._ He thought, just before he went to explore the rest of what seemed like a laboratory, a short, but taller than him, teen boy with slicked back hair, walked into that part of the basement, Leo then backed away and hid behind the rows of yellow gas tanks filled with an unknown substance.

The boy then closed a set of automatic metal sliding doors and locked them using a keypad that was mounted on the walls of the would be lab, before a taller boy wearing basically the same clothes as him walked in. "Good Luck getting in. Those steal doors are thicker than your head." The short boy taunted. Just then, the doors were knocked down. They obviously were knocked down by someone or something very, very, strong, as steel is one of the strongest materials on the planet. The tall boy then ran over to the other boy. "Give me back my E-pod!" He exclaimed, picking up the boy by his collar. "I didn't take anything!" The smaller boy defended. Just after he did that, a teen girl with her honey brown hair in a high ponytail and wearing the same outfit as them but the girl version walked into the room. She was holding an mp3 player/ipod looking device.

"You took my E-pod!" The tall boy said, dropping the other boy onto the floor and pointing at her. "Taylor Swift Mega Mix. Really?" she said, obviously about the music the device contained. "I find her soothing." The boy then defended. She began walking away and he shot a laser at her, apparently out of his eyes. "Oh you did not just shoot that laser at me." She said as she turned around, resting her hand on her hips. "It was a mistake. Just like your face." After hearing that, she ran at him faster than the speed of light and she knocked him into the yellow gas tanks. They fell aside, revealing Leo. the three mysterious teens screamed at the sight of him. Leo screamed an out of voice scream and they screamed again. Leo then screamed like a girl as he ran for the other side of the laboratory.

"I usually don't play this card too often but... mom!" Leo screamed. In that second, Tasha and Mr. Davenport came down into the lab. "Leo, there you are. We've been looking all over for you." Tasha said, and then paused for a second. "What is this place? And who are they?" she asked, gesturing to the three teenagers in the corner. "Um, well this is the boy band I've been working on. The twist is, one of them's a girl." Davenport tried to explain, not wanting to reveal what they actually were. "Alright, they're part of a secret project I've been working on. Genetically engineered super human teens. Tasha, Leo meet Adam, Bree, and Chase. The greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I'm incredibly smart." Tasha then turned to Leo and gave him a look. "Don't look at me. I told you to stay away from internet dating." Leo told her, sounding a little offended.

She then turned back around to face Donald and the three teens. "So they're robots?" she asked. Adam, Bree and Chase gasped. "What?" Chase. "Hey!" Adam. "Oh no she didn't!" Bree said. "No, Tasha, you see they're human, but I gave each of them a set of bionic abilities controlled by a micro chip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is. See, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence." Tasha walked over and placed a hand on Mr. Davenport's shoulder, saying hi to the bionics awkwardly before doing so. "Donald, there are children living in our basement!" She exclaimed as quietly as possible. "This isn't a basement, this is a scientific habitat. See there's a rock wall, bio atmospherically regulated chambers for their bionics, and anything else Adam, Bree, and Chase would need." Davenport began defending his lab, or what Tasha would call the basement, as it was underneath the house.

"Yeah! The toilets have seat warmers that talk!" Adam said. "Well what do they say?" Leo asked. "It depends on.." Adam started. "No, just no." Leo cut Adam off, knowing where this was going. "Well I don't know what to make of this. Some new wives get surprised with a Honeymoon in Hawaii, others with expensive jewelry, bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry." Tasha said. "Adam, Bree and Chase need to stay down here for protection while they're training. When their training in complete, they will be equipped to handle anything." Davenport explained. "I want to go to Paris." Bree said. "I want to go to the Pyramids." Chase said. "I just want to go upstairs.' Adam explained. Tasha nodded.

* * *

**Time Skip:**

"Ok, Chase enemy grenade at 3:00." Davenport told Chase. Adam got a Plasma grenade ready and shot it at Chase. Chase put his forcefield up and the Plasma grenade bounced off. "Good job Chase." Mr. Davenport said. He went to his work desk and grabbed his set of keys. "Ok, you guys can have the rest of the day off. I need to speak at a Tech Conference because I'm awesome and then I'm going to have the Speed Boats detailed and got get Waxed." Mr. Davenport explained before he left the lab. Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo looked at him funny. Shortly after Davenport left, Leo started walking to the elevator upstairs. "Where are you going?" Adam asked. "I have to go to school." Leo explained. "I've always dreamed about going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, breaking into Choreographed dance numbers after Math class." Bree said blissfully.

"Yeah, school sounds fun except for books, classes and learning stuff." Adam told Leo. Chase rolled his eyes. "I've to go to school and learn more things. That would be fun." Chase said. "School isn't fun when you're the smart kid." Leo told him. "Well down here, smart is considered superior." Chase told Leo. "No it's not!" Adam and Bree said at the same time. Leo thought for a moment. "I got it! You guys could come with me and be my Bionic Body Guards." Leo told the three 'Lab Rats'.

"Yeah!" Bree started. She then turned to Adam and Chase. "If we're going to school, we need to shower. Two of us really stink." She told them. Adam and Chase looked at each other before smelling them selves. They then went to their separate capsules and got showered and dressed. "Bree, that stupid thing gave me your underwear by mistake!" Adam shouted. "Why are you complaining? I got the bra!" Chase exclaimed. "Urgh!" Bree rolled her eyes. "Well I'm the one wearing Adam's boxers!" She shouted at them. "Oh My lord." Leo said as they went back into the Capsules to get the correct clothes on. "Are you guys ready now?" Leo asked after they stepped out of the Capsules again. "Yeah we're ready to go." Bree told him. "Oh no your not!" Eddy, the Smart Home system mounted in the wall exclaimed. "Urgh, that Fucking thing!" Chase exclaimed starting to get mad. Leo's eyes got wide at chase swearing. "What?!" Chase asked looking back at Leo. "Here, I'll fix it." Adam said before going to wall and opening up a panel and ripping some wires out. "Sweet, I barely got electrocuted!" Adam said as Eddy shut down.

* * *

**At School:**

Adam's .P.O.V.

Leo was leading us down the hallway when I saw her. Her long brunette hair with natural blonde highlights sparkled in the light of the school. And from here I could see her sweet green eyes. She was wearing purple converse, dark wash skinny jeans and a Band t-shirt with a blue hoodie. I don't know how, but I felt something deep in my core and I wanted so badly as to talk to her. I don't know why, but I did. "Came on, Adam stop day dreaming!" Leo said, waking me from my thoughts. "But there's a pretty girl." Chase pointed out. "I saw her first, she's mine." I growled. "If she even likes your stupidity." Chase snarled. "Boys, boys, stop fighting. If anything she should be my girl." Leo said. "Ugh, stupid boys." Bree said. I saw the girl walk up to us. She waved at Chase and spoke. "Hi, I'm Breana and I'm new here and don't know anyone, I was wondering if you guys could show me around." She said. Her voice was like an Angel, she'd never like a guy like me though as Chase had pointed out. "Sure we can show you around. I'm Leo and these are my step sibling Adam, Bree and Chase." Leo introduced us. "We're new to the school too." I told Breana. She giggled slightly. "Ok. I need to find my classes too." She said. Bree speed up to us. "Hi." She told Breana, waving. Bree and Breana began to talk and I sighed. Leo took us to get our schedules in the front office. Chase, Bree and I got registered as new students, same with Breana.

"What classes do you have?" I asked Breana once we were alone. "I have Study Hall then Science, Math, Lunch, Language Arts, Free Period and then History." she explained. "Me too! We have the same schedule." I told her. "I can see that." Breana smiled. "So what do you like?" I asked her. "I love music, writing and acting. I have a dog, Alyssa who is adorable and follows me everywhere. I horse back ride and my Step-dad and I used to go riding all the time." Breana told me, looking down sadly. "I love dogs and horse! And I like music too!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" I asked as I saw the look on her face. "It's nothing." Breana said, smiling at me slightly before looking down again as we walked to class.

* * *

 

Nobody's .P.O.V.

Adam and Breana went though their morning classes and later in the day, Adam and Chase got into a fight, which led to Adam's heat vision acting up and him shooting it all the wall. "Did Adam just shoot lasers out of his eye?" Breana asked Bree and Leo. "Oh no, his Heat Vision, It's acting up." Chase said, having slid out of Adam's grip. "Did you just say Heat Vision?" Breana asked, surprised. Bree and Chase pulled Breana away and explained. "Well what? What is going on?" Breana asked them. "Uh, well you see, Breana, uh we're not totally normal. We're still human, yes but we were kinda created in a lab to get our powers. You see, uh were bionic." Chase explained, stuttering. "Bionic? So what does that mean exactly?" Breana asked, un-phased. "We have powers that normal humans don't have, that aren't possible in a normal human body. Adam has Super Strength and Heat Vision, Bree has Super Speed and Agility, while I have Super Smarts and a Superior Intelligence." Chase explained. "Well I'm smart too so don't call yourself Superior." Breana told Chase, smacking his arm. "Urgh, ok." Chase told her.

They went through the the rest of the school day normally, though Dr. Davenport did get mad and Adam, Bree and Chase for sneaking out. Tasha made him agree to let them go to school though. And that is that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And scene! Here's the first Chapter done, so here you go. And please Read and Review! Love all of you Readers/Fallen Angels.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the 2nd Chapter, a filler between Crush Chop, Burn and Blush, and Commando App so the plot can be build up properly. And this is going to end up being the longest thing I've ever written. I figured out over 45+ chapters with all 19/20 episodes in Season 1 and the Chapter in-between that with the extra stuff. So yep. I hope you enjoy the Chapter, Review please and have a good day.

Breana's .P.O.V.

After Adam, Bree and Chase and Leo went home since Leo's mom and step-dad picked them up, I started my walk home/ I'm assuming the Leo's step-dad, Dr./Mr. Donald Davenport is Adam, Bree and Chase's dad, but I'm not so sure considering what Chase had said about the bionics. It's unexpected but my uncle being a scientist himself, it wasn't exactly unexpected. I rummaged in my backpack until I found my ePod. I put one head phone in my left ear before putting on Icon For Hire. Theater came on first and I instinctively began singing.

_My life is a musical_   
_I know how to put on a pretty pathetic show_   
_I hide backstage_   
_Keep the curtains closed_   
_'Cause I'm scared, I'm scared_

_I'm getting pretty good at feeding them the lines they like_   
_But I don't recognize the girl that I face each night_   
_I can compromise till I'm convinced_   
_It's right_

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_   
_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_   
_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_   
_'Cause they never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_   
_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_   
_Like "this is it!"_

_They say all the world's a stage_   
_Rewriting your itentity is all the rage,_   
_Well next act please, I'd like a change_   
_I don't really like pretending_   
_This way_

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_   
_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_   
_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_   
_'Cause they never worked for me_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_   
_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_   
_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me face the crowd_   
_I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_   
_Like "this is it!"_

_And the sad thing is we're all in on the action_   
_We're all holding our breath, waiting for a reaction_   
_You play your part_   
_I'll be playing with matches_   
_And if you'd like a show, you can follow the ashes_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me_   
_Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_   
_Like "this is it!"_

_I'm gonna burn this theater down and pray to God for the strength to help me_   
_Face the crowd, I wanna live like I lost the script and scream every line_   
_Like..._

_"This is it!"_

As I was lost in the music, I wan't paying attention and I bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it!" I heard the person say, knowing it was a boy. I looked up. "I'm sorry, i wan't paying attention to where I was going." I explained sheepishly, blushing. "Oh, I haven't seen you around before. I'm Trent." He introduced, holding out his hand. I shook it. "Breana. By any chance do you go to Mission Creek?" I asked. "Yeah, you a new student there?" Trent asked. "I am. Just transferred today since my mom decided to move us." I explained. "Oh, I thought I saw someone that looked like you today hanging with Leo Dooley and the band of new kids he was showing around." Trent explained. "You mean Adam, Bree and Chase." I told him. "That's there names. Well I guess I'll see you around. You have a nice singing voice by the way." Trent said. "Ok. Thanks." I agreed, continuing to walk towards my house.

I arrived at my new place, headphones still in my ear. My Husky pup, Leslie immediately greeted me as I walked through the doors. "Hi girl." I said, petting her and scratching behind her ears. "Hi mom." I called. "Hi honey." She said, looking up from her paperwork. I just live with her since my dad doesn't want anything to do with me and we lost my step-dad earlier last year. He was sick and we couldn't help it. He died too young though. I miss him. It feels empty without him here. "Well I'll be in my room if you need me." I told my mom, Joanna. "Alright. We're getting pizza for dinner." She told me. I smiled. Pizza. One of my favorite things in the word. I also love Chinese food. I trudged upstairs to my newer bedroom. I honestly liked it better than my old back home since it was bigger and had more space for me to practice dancing. The walls were white, with splattered blue, purple, pink and green paint. My bed was on one side of the room, with a walk in closest and my own bathroom, while the other side has my dresser, which had candles on part of it. Various clothing and crafting supplies were stashed in the drawers. And I had a bookshelf with a bunch of books and all of my cds organized.

I heard Leslie bound up the stairs and she crept through my half open door as she sat on my bed. She jumped on my bed with me and I pet her, rubbing her belly. "Oh Leslie, what I am going to do?" I asked her. I had started becoming friends with Adam, Bree and Chase, but I also started like liking both Adam and Chase. Sure, I kinda like Adam like that more than Chase, but Adam is 17 while I'm 15, same age as Chase. Bree is 16 and Leo is 14. Leslie looked at me almost like she was shrugging I smiled and laughed at her adorableness. "Oh well, at least I have you." I told her and she licked my hand. I laughed and laid back on my bed. Leslie moved up to lay next to me. I sighed as I slowly started falling asleep and taking a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter two. And oh look, an on time update. lol, Yeah, since my writer's block is mostly gone now. Well I hope you like this Chapter and have a good day.
> 
> Xoxo, Breana


	4. Commando App

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third Chapter, which is the Commando App Chapter. And yeah, It's in Breana's Point of View, future chapters will be in Adam's .P.O.V. again, it's just easier for some things to be described in Breana's Point of View Vs, Others. So yeah. I hope you guys like the Chapter and have a good day.

Breana's .P.O.V.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing, my ring tone being Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment. I checked the number. It was Bree, since Tasha had given Adam, Bree and Chase cell phones since they would need them. I was informed of that by Leo, who had texted me last night. Not surprisingly, with the bionics, our conversation was totally unusual. I had to have him explain a bunch of things, until he just gave up on texting and called me instead. It was quite funny actually, though he yelled at me for laughing at him. I answered my phone once I found where I put it, it having been laying on my dresser. "Hi!" Bree said excitedly. "Hi Bree. What's up?" I asked. "We get to go to school! Tasha made Davenport let us!" Bree squealed "Awesome. So did you want anything?" I asked her. "Yeah, can you come over? I'll super speed you here." Bre told me. "Ok, I just need to get ready, I just woke up now when you called." I explained. "K, I'll be there!" Bree exclaimed, hanging up. She knew my address since Leo had asked. At least I was beginning to have more friends that I did at my old school.

I turned on my stereo, blasting Icon For Hire and I hopped in the shower. Afterwards I blow dried my hair before french braiding it, something my aunt taught me. I threw on skinny jeans, a Halestorm t-shirt and my trademark purple converse. I slid on my bracelets all of which I made, except one, which my best friend from my old school, Lexa made for me a few years ago. Bree arrived a moment later, since she probably let me have time to get ready, since I don't have super speed and all. "Ready?" She asked. "Yep!" I told her. "Ok, you should grab my hand and get on my back so you stay safe. Don't want you getting hurt do we?" Bree asked. "No, I hate hospitals and everything." I told her. "Good." She said as I got on her back in Piggy back ride fashion. I smiled as I remembered my step-dad, Arron, doing this with me except without super speed.

Bree Sped me to her house. What a rush. "Oh God that was fun!" I shouted as I got off her back. "Whoa, this is your house?!" I asked in all as I looked around. "Yep. Come on, Davenport and the boys are downstairs." Bree said as she led me down the hallway. She pressed a button in the wall and a panel opened up, revealing an elevator. "What is that for?" I asked, curious. "Down to the lab, where Davenport is most of the time." Bree explained. "Ok." I said nodding. We stepped in and once the door closed, the elevator started moving down. It was fast, but not as fast as Bree or a car going eighty miles an hour, which I had been in. Once the doors opened again, I looked around the lab, which was bigger than I imagined. Leo had explained that the tubes were where Adam, Bree and Chase had slept. It didn't look comfortable, but ok.

Mr. Davenport looked up from his work and was surprised when he saw me. "Oh jeeze, what is she doing down here?!" He asked, startled. "I'm not a she, I'm Breana." I told him. "Ok, but what are you doing down here?" "We met her at school yesterday and became friends with her." Bree explained I raised my had before speaking. "Sir, I know about the bionics. I had seen Adam's heat vision since he glitched and then Bree and Chase had to explain to me what happened I promise I won't tell anyone and I'll keep their powers secret. Not even my mom will know." I explained to Davenport. "Very well, I guess this was going to happen at some point if they went to school." Davenport said. "I'm sorry if I was rude or anything." He told me. "It's alright. Do you mind if I watch you work or something for a bit? I promise I won't disturb you. Science is awesome and you're awesome too." I told him. "Well I guess since you said that, ok." Davenport said, gesturing to the chair to the right of him. I sat next to him and watched in awe as he worked on an invention.

Sometime later, Chase walked into the lab. "Hey Breana." He said. "Hey Chase." I smiled at him. Adam walked in after Chase, Leo following behind. "Hi guys." I told them. Bree was sitting on a counter. "Hi Bree, Breana." Adam said. "Hey." Leo told us. "Sup." I commented, nodding. "So when are we leaving?" Bree asked. "Soon. I just need to give you guys a glitch test. Breana, I'll drive you with them." Davenport explained. "Ok. Thank you." I told him as he walked over to one of the machines. "Crap! I forgot my backpack." I said. "I'll go get it." Bree said, speeding away. She came back minutes later with my backpack, which was blue. "Thanks Bree." I told her. "Welcome." She said as she walked over to Mr. Davenport after handing me my backpack. I watched interested as Adam and Chase walked over to Davenport and the glitch test began.

**Slight Time Skip**

(Still in Breana's P.O.V.)

"You guys have been trained to handle anything, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, post apocalyptic environment. High school." Davenport said after the glitch test was done with.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch tests results are fairly stable." He continued. "Yes! I'm going to school!" Bree exclaimed doing a fist pump thing. "I'm fairly stable!" Adam announced. I had to laugh at that a little bit. He was such an adorable, idiotic goofball. Wait, what am I saying? I've only known him for just over a day. "Chase, I am still concerned about your Commando App." Davenport said, turning to Chase.

"Commando App? Put on some underpants, we're going to school." Leo commanded Chase. I was confused about what the Commando App was, but if it was Leo thought, then.. I was then snapped out of my thoughts when Davenport started talking again. "No, see, in the face of an imminent threat, Chase turns into a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's sort of like a fight or flight thing, except I took out the flight part because it's useless. And I replaced it with like the testerone level of a Tasmanian Devil, Wolverine, Shark -Lion Hybrid that's mad." He explained. Ok, now I was worried. "Don't worry Mr. Davenport, Spike won't rear his ugly head." Chase reassured. Does he realize that he just called himself ugly in context? Which is so not true. "Oh yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Davenport asked/stated.

"Ugh, I'm still coughing up tinsel." Adam scoffed, shaking his head. I started laughing and everyone except Leo was looking at me funny. "What? You got to admit, it's kinda funny in context?" I asked them. Chase shrugged. "You know, maybe letting Chase go to school isn't a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out." Mr. Davenport stated, starting to walk out of the lab. "But Big D, they have to come. With them I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria. That's right, put on your coats because I'm about to ride your tail." Leo begged, starting to make wird jumping motions. I swear, he was being so adorable I just wanted to hug him. Though I knew he was thirteen, he look about eight- ish.

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, we'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Adam said and I cracked a smile. What a good big brother. "Yeah, It's all for one and one for all." Bree began, pausing. "Unless you make me look bad, then I am dumping you lame-os. Except for Breana." Bree stated, rushing to hug me using her Super Speed. ' _I'll never get used to that._ ' I thought as I hugged her back. "You too Bree." I giggled. "Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, The road to Astronaut/Lawyer has to start somewhere." Chase told Mr. Davenport and he nodded. Wait, Chase, Adam and Bree are calling their dad Mr. Davenport. That's a little off, but oh well. Whatever works for them. For all I know, they could've been adopted.

"Ok, but I better not get a call from the Art teacher that Spike ripped out her larynx." Dr. Davenport began and he paused in thought. "Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything since Spike ripped out her larynx." He finished and Adam, Bree, Chase and I laughed, especially Chase. "Look, the point it, just keep him out of trouble." Davenport said. I raised my hand before speaking. "Mr. Davenport, if it makes you feel any better, I'll help watch Chase. I don't have any siblings, but I've always wanted a brother." I explained. Mr. Davenport looked skeptical but nodded. "Alright." He said.

"Hey, I was just going to ask if your were Logan Mitchell's sister, you know Big Time Rush." Bree stated. I rolled my eyes. "Why would you think that exactly?" I asked her. "Same last name. Plus you almost look like you could be his sister." Bree explained. "Oh My lord." I said as I turned back to Davenport and he pulled me away from Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo.

"Look," He began as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "You have to promise me that you'll guard the bionic secret with your life. Bad things could happen if anyone found out that wasn't supposed to. You're kinda the exception from what I know, and Adam, Bree and Chase like you, especially Bree, so yeah, I guess it's good for her to have a girl to be around instead of just her brothers, an example, her loogie contests." Davenport continued.

I cringed. Loogie contests? That was pretty gross but I guess it could be fun, seeing how growing up, most of my friends were boys. and it's still the same now. "Anyways, promise me you'll never tell a soul. Unless it's of course an emergency and something happens and whoever the person needs to be told. Which I hope will never happen." He finished.

"I promise on my Grandmother's grave, cross my heart and hope to die." I told him. He looked at me and I knew he wondered why I said it that way. I sort of adapted it somewhat I guess. Davenport shrugged it off and hugged me. I hugged back, a little surprised, but I hugged him tightly. I missed what it felt like to have an actual dad that cared about you. It was hard, not having Arron or anything, and I knew my bio. dad didn't want me. It hurt, especially how Ii haven't seen my little half sister in three years and not being wanted.

I saw Adam pull out the boxing gloves- and inadvertently punch Chase in the stomach. All of us turned and looked at him with a death glare as Chase land on his back on the floor. "What, if he's that close to the gloves then that's gonna happen!" Adam defended. I rolled my eyes playfully and annoyedly as Bree and Chase went to talk to Mr. Davenport briefly.

I sighed watched them and I felt tears come to my eyes as I started missing Aaron, my step- dad and my grandmother, more than I already do. "Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask from a little above me and I immediately looked up. It was Adam.

"I'm fine. Just a little, it's nothing." I breathed, answering him and blinking the tears away. "Good, I don't want you to be sad." Adam told me, hugging me gently. I smiled a little. He was such an innocent. If only he really knew the outside world. But as he touched me, I kinda felt almost on fire, and maybe I do really like him. But, only time will tell. I don't really even know myself anymore. So we'll just see how everything goes now.

Wow, I've only lived in Mission Creek for a day but I already have three, make that four, new friends, and a huge secret to keep. I know I can keep it though. This is going to be a pretty interesting day.

Davenport ended up driving us to school and we walked inside after saying that we'll see him later today after school. "Come on you Ance riddled maggots, get in the cafeteria already!" Perry commanded and I flinched. I hate it when people yell.

"Again, I'm fine." I said as Bree and Chase, and Adam as well looked at me concernedly. Chase looked at me skeptical ad walked over to him, giving him a big bear hug. "Look, I'll tell you sometime just not now, I don't want to talk about it." I whispered to him. "Ok, when you're ready I'll be here." Chase told me, hugging me back.

I was smiling now, Chase had said that like the brother I never had. "Thank you Chase." I told him as i let go of him, looking down at my wrists, which my hoodie was covering. Chase looked down as well and I couldn't tell what he was thinking, though I can't read minds, body language.

We went to our classes after Adam, Bree and Chase got their schedules. So far I had one class with Bree and Adam, but most of my classes were with Chase. No surprise there, considering we're both smart, and he's fifteen like me. Though I'm not bionic smart. Even though I love Sci- Fi, Fantasy, Drama and anything with Romance for books and movies, I could never imagine being a science project.

"Hey guys." I told Adam, Bree, and Leo as we met up for lunch. Chase was behind me as we just finished our AP Math class together. He ended up grabbing my hand, probably to comfort me as I had gotten un-okay again a little earlier and he didn't want me to cry. I wonder if he could read emotions. Ah, screw it, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad I have good friends like him, Adam, Bree and Leo.

"Hey Br'ana, Adam, Leo." Bree said. "You could call me Bre- with one e instead of two, Brea, or 'Ana. You just pretty much said my name like my little cousins have. And they're five, four and two." I told her. "Sorry Brea, we almost have the same name then." Bree told me, hugging me.

Leo looked at Me and Chase funny, finally realizing he had been holding my hand. I nodded at Bree. "Yep!" I said, trying to be more enthusiastic than I was. Bree pulled me away from the rest of the group.

"Why was Chase, my younger brother holding your hand?!" Bree asked me, shouting. "Hey just was." I answered. "Do you like him, are you guys dating already?" she asked, annoyed. "It isn't that, and I'm not sure if I like him or Adam that way or not."

"Ok, my brothers are nice, and have been there for me, but eww! That's wrong on so many levels." Bree cringed. "I'm sorry, you can't control who you like, it just happens." I looked at Bree and then looked at the ground. Bree forced me to look at her by using the hand under chin trick thing. "I didn't mean anything, besides, if you marry one of them, then you'd really be my sister!" Bree exclaimed, hugging me.

"Yeah, only by marriage though!" I hugged Bree back. "Now let's go eat lunch. I'm starving, and having been eating mostly protein pellets in my life, I want some real food!" Bree emphasized as we walked back into the cafeteria.

"Ok, that's Principal Perry. She has the Temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit." Leo explained to us. "I've noticed!" I exclaimed, remembering this morning. "Oh no, Adam's just sat down at the cool table." Leo noticed, looking aside. "Fuck, we should probably save him from the stupid jocks and populars." I told him, Bree and Chase, almost rolling my eyes but concerned for Adam still.

Adam got up from the table and Chase sat down. "Hey, loser, get out of my spot, or I'll use you like a napkin!" The guy I know as Trent said. Typical jock. And to think I'd run into him while walking home yesterday. Bullying is wrong, but that's High School, Middle School, and sometimes even Elementary school.

Leo then tugged on mine on Bree's shirts, and I looked down at him. It was kinda awkward, considering his head went up to where my chest was. "Let's get out of here, Trent's going to go to town on his face." Leo whined. 'That sound good, I remarked, beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but we said we would watch out for him." Bree remarked. "Oh yeah." Adam realized. I nodded to both of them, eyes wide at the scene unfolding in frout of us.

Trent purposely knocked a drink over and it spilled across that table. "Oh look, a spill. How 'bout I wipe it up with your face?!" Trent growled, grabbing Chase by the shirt and picking him up. Just then, I don't know what happened but suddenly Chase flipped Trent and slammed his face down on the table.

"Get you fucking hands off me!" Chase growled at Trent, with a strangely deeper voice. Weird. I walked forward slowly. "Chase, please calm down." I pleaded, not wanting to get us in trouble. "I'm not Chase! I'm Spike! When will you learn, dollface." He growled back. Ok, so this was the Commando app and he called me dollface. I started backing away, and I hid partially behind Adam. "Mommy..." I trailed off.

"Are you ok?" Bree asked and I shook my head, grabbing on to Adam's wrist and digging my nails into it. He just slightly flinched, having the bionics. "What's wrong?" He asked me, concern in his voice. "I.. too many people, and I..." I stammered out.

"You're scared?" He confirmed. I nodded. "What happened? You don't have to tell us if you don't want too." Bree told me, wrapping her arms around me. I flinched at her touch as the bad memories engulfed me.

"Who hurt you?" Adam asked, wrapping his arms around me tightly, protectively. Bree gave him a 'Did you get something right for once?' look. I didn't say anything, just nuzzled my head into his neck. "M-my, my dad. He used to yell at us all the time, and he's hit me before." I whimpered, holding onto Adam. I didn't hear much, just a few lines of "We need to get her out of here." and "I hate him for hurting her."

Adam's P.O.V.

As I held Breana almost bridal style, but with her head resting on my shoulder, I instantly felt anger at her dad- no, father for hurting her. I gently kissed her forehead, and I ran her outside. I turned her to Bree. "Should we call Davenport?" I asked her, worried out of my mind, unlike normal, and it felt like something.. weird, I guess for big dumb old me.

Bree nodded, her hair falling out of her ponytail and into her face. "Yeah, he'd be able to help more than we could." She suggested, getting her phone out. I could over a few bits of pieces of what she was saying, but not much.

I looked down at Breana passed out in my arms and I kissed her forehead again. She was so beautiful, and I hated to see her like this. It hurt my heart. I could see crescent shaped nail marks in my right wrist from her nails, that kinda hurt but I'm bionic so I could take it.

After a while of just thinking, I saw Davenport's car pull up. I looked up at him walking towards us and then down at Breana, and I knew something. I- I like her, really like her. More than a sister, more than a friend, more than anything. I just might love her. Yeah, I do.

"Can I take her so you don't hurt her more?" Davenport asked. I shook my head. "I got her, I was the one there in the cafeteria. And she was the one leaning on me when she had an Anxiety attack." I told him, standing up from the steps.

Bree had explained stuff to me. "She said something about her dad hurting her." I looked down at Davenport sadly. "And there being too many people in the cafeteria." I explained to him.

"Ok, well, let's get her back to the house, I'll see what I could do if I could help her." Davenport said.

Breana's .P.O.V.

A while later, I woke up on what was to be a hospital bed. I don't like hospitals, so I immediately freaked. "Mom, Adam, Bree." I whimpered, sitting up, feeling a rush and I immediately laid back down, sighing.

"Davenport, she's waking up." I heard a male voice call. "I looked over and it was Adam, who rushed to my side. "Are you ok? You had an Anxiety Attack, Bree suggested and Davenport and later Chase confirmed. We brought you here to help you. You're in our lab by the way, just us, Bree, Chase, Davenport, Leo and Tasha are around. You slept through school." He spoke fast, and was luckily enough to understand everything he said.

I nodded. "Ok, I just, it's a long story." I choked, trying to think of kittens and rainbows. Adam nodded. I saw a few monitors on me, heart and pulse, and also breathing. To be safe, I guess.

I looked up at Adam. His deep brown eyes locked with mine, and it was like love at first sight all over again. Deja voo from when I met him. I smiled a little at him. "I don't like hospitals, so being with you guys is good enough for me." I said, leaning into him as he hugged me. I hugged back and laid my head on his shoulder, smiling contently.

After a few minutes, I heard a voice form the doorway. "Are we interrupting something?" It was Chase, Davenport and Bree with him. "Nope, not at all." I answered, still staying close to Adam. I didn't even care that I was practically jumping into his arms.

"Nope, nothing at all." Adam agreed. I nodded. "Yep." Bree looked at me and rolled her eyes, going over to me and hugging me and Adam. "I wanted to make sure my best friend was ok, and my older brother beat me too it." She told me and I cracked a smile. "I'm fine, but thanks." I told her, hugging her back.

Chase came over to us next. "Sorry for scaring you, it's just, Spike, and I don't even know." He explained. "It's alright, sometimes things just happen." I hugged him and he hugged back, surprised.

"Ok, guys hold on for a minute." Davenport said, which meant a nicer way to leave the room. Bree pouted and followed Chase out. Adam looked a Davenport with some kind of possibly 'Be careful with her' look, I'm not sure, before leaving.

"Yes Mr. Davenport?" I asked. "Oh, hey Breana." He said. I could tell he was nervous about something. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well... umm." "Just spit it out you goof!" I shouted at him. I immediately covered my mouth. "Sorry, I..."

"It's ok, I'm not mad, just maybe surprised. But what I wanted to say was you could stay here as long as you want, and there's another thing too." Davenport explained.

"Could I please sleepover with Bree? I don't want to have to explain what happened at school to my mom, and it's her turn to walk Leslie, my husky pup when she gets home from work. And what's the second thing?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that. And you know how Adam, Bree and Chase are bionic?" He asked. I looked at him surprised. "You didn't do anything to me, did you?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No, no, of course not. But if you ever wanted, you'd make an interesting fourth bionic." Davenport told me as he went to take all the monitors and wires out of me. Well, then, this was more... interesting then I thought.


End file.
